A van-tent camping system, designed to enlarge sleeping and storage arrangements, that is adapted for use with and to provide a tent-like covered extension to the rear of van-type vehicles and sport utility vehicles with upward opening rear doors. When the invention is combined with said vehicles it forms a single dwelling structure that includes a sectional platform with a means to retract and extend a frame and a tent-like covering attaches around the extended frame and is held up by the vehicle and the upward opening rear door of said vehicle. The tent-like structure uses no stakes or poles like traditional tents.